Syaoran's Dilemma
by HopeGrace1290
Summary: Syaoran has a weird way of dealing with his problems. One-shot.


**I placed second in class!!!!!!!! I know it's no big deal, but all my classmates are really good (there are only 18 of them -.-), so it's somewhat an achievement for me. XP I'm feeling so proud of myself now. *yanked back down to earth and knocked head hard on the ground***

**Hence this ludicrous piece I shamelessly call fanfiction.**

**Dedicated to my family. A Happy Chinese New Year to my father, my mother and my sisters (who all have no idea I write fanfiction, or what fanfiction is, I think.).**

**Warning: OOC-ness, poor attempt at humour.**

* * *

Li Syaoran loved everything about Kinomoto Sakura, from her silly innocence to even her tyrant of a brother. He might have been severely biased, that was for sure, but he just couldn't help admiring every single thing about her. In his eyes, she could do no wrong. But there was just one lone miserable thing he couldn't stand about her.

Her fashion sense.

No, it wasn't that her clothes didn't complement her. As a matter of fact, he lamented the way her garments just seemed to accentuate her attraction a bit too much, the way they embraced her oh-so-huggable waist, brought out her soft silky skin, drawn out her scintillating emeralds of eyes, highlighted her contrasting luscious auburn hair that seemed to emanate a glow of their own, emphasized her beautiful slender legs which sped up his heartbeat every time they moved, and and-

The _point _is, if he was the only one privileged to enjoy the wonderful view, he would have been the happiest person on earth. As it was, he wasn't, and other males were free to ogle as much as they want at Sakura's skimpy outfits – which served only to cover areas of utmost importance, in his opinion. He could practically watch in slow motion as covetous eyes riveted towards Sakura the moment she stepped into sight, during which he would squelch the insane urge to immediately build a wall around her, or at least act as a human shield against those greedy gawks. If only Sakura would wear much more conservative attires.

Alas, it would have been a simple dilemma if he had been the type to express his thoughts freely, but unfortunately, he simply couldn't bring himself to openly articulate his possessiveness. He blamed it on never kami-sama for never providing him with the _right_ moment.

And so, he was stuck with hinting obscurely about his displeasure on Sakura's style. His first endeavour was in a park. It was a warm day, the merry sun suspended high up in the sky. Sakura was fanning herself in an attempt to create some sort of wind to no avail. She eventually proceeded to remove the jacket she was wearing to reveal a smooth velvety back and fine-looking collarbone. A shiver ran up Syaoran's spine as eyes automatically turned towards them – or more accurately, her.

He coughed. Time for attempt number one.

"It's cold," he remarked out of the blue.

Sakura glanced towards him, and towards the blazing sun, and back to him again.

"Hoe?"

"Don't you think today is rather cool?" Syaoran continued.

"Hoe?"

He inwardly smacked himself in frustration. How come Sakura didn't get it? He was trying to get Sakura to put on her jacket again by commenting on the surrounding temperature. Obviously.

Despite how _obvious _he was being, Sakura merely blinked blankly.

"Um... Syaoran-kun, are you feeling okay?"

"Huh?"

"Here, if you're cold, have my jacket," Sakura offered, smiling widely at him.

Syaoran stared.

"...No thanks, I'm cool..."

Needless to say, attempt one was a complete failure. But Syaoran was not about to give up. He quickly devised up plan two, which would take place during Daidouji Tomoyo's birthday. He was going to present Sakura with gifts of clothes – modest ones, of course – during the birthday. After all, it wasn't weird to receive presents during birthdays, right? Nevermind that Sakura wasn't the birthday girl.

And so, when it was time to endow Tomoyo with birthday gifts, Syaoran promptly whipped out a beautiful package and... presented it to Sakura.

"Hoe?"

"For you," he said.

"What about Tomoyo-chan?"

"What about her?"

Sakura felt a huge bead of perspiration hanging behind her head. Sometimes she wondered why Syaoran had the nerve to call her dense. To spare Tomoyo – and Syaoran – from the embarrassment, she dragged him to a corner.

"It's not my birthday today," she clarified as soon as they were out of earshot.

Syaoran cocked his eyebrows. "So?"

Sakura sighed. Giving up, she accepted the present.

"Open it," Syaoran prompted eagerly.

"Here?"

"Why not?"

Sakura sighed – it seemed to be a frequent phenomenon nowadays. Figuring that it was easier to do as Syaoran said instead of explaining to him, she ripped the gift wrap open and saw...

A set of pajamas.

"Um, what is this?" she asked tentatively.

"Clothes for you to wear when we go out. It's pretty, don't you think? I especially love the ducklings on it," Syaoran answered serenely.

Another sweatdrop joined the previous one.

"Actually, Syaoran-kun, this is something we wear when we go to sleep," Sakura said slowly. "It's called pajamas," she added helpfully.

Syaoran stared.

"...I'll get you something else..."

"No thanks, I'm cool," Sakura replied a little too quickly.

Needless to say again, attempt two was another complete failure. The fire of determination in Syaoran spluttered, but still burned – barely. And that was why attempt three was formulated. He was convinced Sakura would get his intentions – eventually.

He flipped open his cell phone and dialed... the furniture store's number.

"Hello, I would like to call for a moving truck to throw away a cupboard please."

...

"Yes, yes, and please dispose it off together with the clothes inside."

...

"No, I don't mind. I'm buying a whole new cupboard and clothes."

...

"Thank you. The address is Tomoed-"

Fortunately – or unfortunately, in Syaoran's opinion, Sakura appeared before Syaoran could jettison all the garments she owned in the world.

"Syaoran-kun, who are you calling?" she inquired. Syaoran jumped five feet into the air, flipped close his phone and hastily stuffed it into somewhere in the cavern of his pants pocket – which all alerted Sakura to something clandestine.

"N-Nothing, just a friend," Syaoran stammered out.

Sakura swiftly decided to employ her puppy-dog eyes. She blinked them adorably at Syaoran.

He resisted.

And resisted.

And dissolved. Quietly, he confessed to all he was doing just now. Sakura would have blown up given another person, but this was Syaoran, so he must have some obscurely endearing reason behind all his peculiar behaviour recently. Puppy eyes switch still on, she peered up at Syaoran's bowed head.

"Syaoran-kun, what's wrong? You've been acting odd lately," she queried plaintively.

Syaoran sighed. It was unbelievably embarrassing to confess his reason, but there seemed to be no other way out other than coming clean. He ran his fingers through his russet hair awkwardly.

"Idon'tlikeitwhenotherguyscanseesomuchofyourskin," he mumbled out.

"Hoe? What?"

Syaoran closed his eyes and heaved another sigh. "I'm jealous, okay? I don't like it when guys ogle at you, and you happen to wear some utterly... sparse... dress for them to gawk at. Only I should see that much skin from you. There you go, throw anything you want at me. I totally deserve it," Syaoran blurted out and prepared himself for any unidentified flying object to hit him in the face.

Something _did_ strike him on the cheeks, but it was amazingly soft, and warm, almost like...

His amber eyes snapped open to see Sakura pecking him on the cheeks.

"Sakura, what-"

The addressed young lady suddenly grabbed hold of his coat and pulled it off, putting it on herself.

"Syaoran-kun, if you didn't like my dresses, you could have just said so," she chided lightly, but the grin on her lips and the reddened cheeks nullified her tone.

Syaoran blinked. "You mean-"

"Yes, from now on, I would only show as much skin as you allow me. But no pajamas though for goodness sake Syaoran-kun. I won't walk around in my sleeping ensemble, thank you very much. Although, if you don't mind, I can wear my clothing only for _you_ to see. I'll put on a jacket whenever we go outsid-"

She didn't get to complete her sentence. A kiss on her lips impeded her.

"You would do that for me?" Syaoran murmured.

"Of course. I love you, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran felt warmth oozed from his chest to his entire being.

"I love you too, Sakura. Now, why don't we go shop for some clothes..."

* * *

**That was totally ridiculous, I know. Don't flame me though!**


End file.
